Na przekór wszystkim
by Gruch
Summary: Fragment opowiadania o...


Jak powszechnie jest ludziom wiadomo, nawet nieszczęścia chodzą parami. Nikt nie lubi samotności, zwłaszcza na dłuższą metę. Dlatego właśnie każdy szuka sobie drugiej połówki. Czasami całkiem na przekór zdrowemu rozsądkowi i całemu światu…

W domu słychać odgłos pędzących w górę schodów nóg. Buty, zaśnieżone od chodzenia po obejściu, spadają przez poręcz na parter. Drzwi otwierają się zamaszyście, uderzając z impetem o szafkę. Komputer jak na złość strajkuje, a otwieranie poczty trwa wieczność. Wreszcie gotowe.  
>List od braciszka, od Eli i od… NIEGO.<br>Najpierw brat.

_ Wszystkiego się spodziewałem, nawet tego, że Związek Radziecki upadnie, ale że moja rodzona siostra skończy z kimś takim – wybaczcie, tego nie przewidziałem. Zawiedliście mnie siostro. To cios poniżej pasa. Widać wolicie zachodnią Europę od własnej rodziny. Jeśli chcecie bym mu wojnę wypowiedział, wypowiem. Jeśli myślicie, że tego nie zrobię, mylicie się._

Powtarza sobie jego słowa w myślach. Pozostałych wiadomości nawet nie otwiera. To i tak już nie ważne. Otula się grubym kocem i kładzie w ciszy. W ciszy tak naprawdę jest wiele głosów, tylko nikt ich nie słucha. W ciszy są wszystkie języki świata, i nie trzeba ich rozumieć. Przepływają przez głowę szemrząc miękko. Nie grożą, nie obiecują, nie pragną. Niczego nie oczekują. To taka muzyka. Najpierw zawładnie jej myślami, potem spłynie na oczy, aż ciężkie się zamkną. I nic więcej.

Zegar zatrzymuje się między szóstką a siódemką. Tylko którą? – zastanawia się. Kieruje wzrok na okno. Za oknem ciemność. Ni to ranek ni wieczór. Zamyka znowu oczy, chce spać, jednak na dole panuje gwar. Ktoś się głośno śmieje. Jeden głos, drugi. Znajome.  
>Rozgląda się bezradnie wokół. Zejść? Nie zejść? Czuje jakby jej ubyło. Jakaś radosna cząstka wymaszerowała wczoraj krokiem defiladowym na plac czerwony.<br>Odwraca spojrzenie od czarnego ekranu komputera. On także się smuci – stwierdza. Bezszelestnie schodzi na półpiętro, próbując zajrzeć do salonu, skąd dochodzą radosne rozmowy.  
>- Ela? – patrzy z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciółkę, zajadającą się rogalikami.<br>- Nie! Statua wolności zeszła z piedestału. – Ela bierze kolejnego rogalika. Tak na zapas.  
>- Dobrze, że się wyspałaś. My tu właśnie z Erzebet pewien… pomysł mamy. – Komentuje jej wejście Natasha.<br>- Mnie do tego nie mieszajcie – Yekaterina nie dba o etykietę. Pada na kanapę, tyłem do świata salonu.  
>- Niestety, ale nie przyjmuję odmowy – oświadcza siostra, stając nad nią, ze swoim zwykłym, tnącym szkło spojrzeniem.<br>- Potrzebuję trochę czasu. Jutro możemy jechać gdziekolwiek, ale nie dzisiaj… - jęczy w poduszkę.  
>- Jutro są walentynki – podejmuje przytomnie Ela. – i nic nie kursuje „gdziekolwiek"<br>- W ogóle nic jutro nie kursuje z powodu tych śnieżyc. Nic poza jednym lotem do Paryża. Sprawdziłam. – Natasha patrzy na siostrę wymownie, jednak nie to sprawiło, że Ukrainka wróciła do siadu prostego.  
>- Jakiego Paryża? – wydusza wreszcie z siebie dwa słowa, które snują się jej echem po głowie.<br>- I to już jakaś reakcja! – klaszcze w dłonie z entuzjazmem Ela.  
>- Siadaj, jedz i słuchaj – nakazuje młodsza siostra, pokazując blondynce wolne krzesło przy stole, patrząc przy tym także znacząco na ostatniego samotnego rogala.<br>Niechętnie bierze się za jedzenie. Miękki rogal z konfiturą różaną smakuje jakby został nafaszerowany piołunem i ołowiem. Słucha entuzjastycznego trajkotu Eli, i dopowiadającej jej co jakiś czas grobowym tonem Natashy. W miarę wyjaśnień pomysł, o ile na początku zaskakiwał, w tym momencie dla Katyushy wydał się być karkołomną abstrakcją, gorszą, niż wyprawa „gdziekolwiek" spacerkiem, przy minus trzydziestu-sześciu stopniach za oknem.  
>Ela załamuje ręce.<br>- Uwierz, wiemy, co Iwan ci powiedział, i nie masz powodów, by przekreślać własne szczęście z powodu jego zaborczych zapędów!  
>- Erzebet do ciebie dzwoniła, ale spałaś, więc odebrałam, i doszłyśmy do wspólnych wniosków…<br>- Wyjaśnij spokojnie swojemu facetowi sytuację. Pokaż, że się nie boisz.  
>- Nie boję. – Ukrainka powtarza cichym tonem.<br>- Przejdziecie przez to razem. A jakby ten twój amant okazał się tchórzem, to zawsze możesz się jeszcze załapać na lot powrotny. – podsumowuje Białorusinka.

Następnego ranka, zanim słońce wznosi się na dobre ponad pagórki i dachy, ukraiński domek przeżywa oblężenie. Troje najbliższych przyjaciół, lokuje się w salonie. Ela klepie zachęcająco miejsce obok siebie, podrzucając lekko na kolanach kuferek pełen narzędzi fryzjerskich. Katyusha cofa się o krok do tyłu, szukając najprostszej drogi ucieczki, jednak Feliks, który nie wiedzieć kiedy znajduje się tuż za nią, sadza ją na fotelu.  
>- Tylko cię uczeszemy – uspokaja ją, uśmiechając się – nie możesz pojechać do stolicy jak totalne czuczudło.<br>- Czym jest czuczudło? – unosi brwi w pytaniu, patrząc na kuzyna.  
>- Coś jak strach na wróble. Ale czuczudło brzmi lepiej.<br>Gdy z lustra na starą Ukrainkę, patrzy nowa, nadzieja znowu zakwita śmiało w sercu. W oczach pojawia się miły błysk, i gotowość do walki.  
>Tasia, Ela, Feliks… cała trójka patrzy na mnie z tego lustra – uśmiecha się mimo woli do swojego odbicia.<br>- Spodnie nie. – Natasha dokonuje stanowczego aresztu jej ukochanych spodni na szelkach.  
>- Na golasa raczej też nie. Zwłaszcza nie na walentynkową randkę…<br>W progu salonu nagle staje Elka. Trzyma wieszak z niebieską sukienką. „Przymierz" rzuca z radosnym uśmiechem, już wiedząc, że to będzie właśnie TA sukienka. Ukrainka pokornie wykonuje polecenie. Wszyscy są zgodni, wygląda cudnie. Została przygotowana jak tylko się dało do zwycięskiej wyprawy. Teraz wystarczy tylko wsiąść w samolot i odnaleźć adres, pod którym mieszka miłość.

Zima skuła lodem i Paryskie ulice, ale i tak nie przeszkadza to parom w zwiedzaniu miasta nocą. Samochody suną cicho po śniegu. Wszystko dookoła zdaje się być uśpione. Wie dokładnie dokąd iść. Stojąc już u drzwi, drżącą ręką naciska dzwonek. Nie odpowiedziała na wiadomość, nie zadzwoniła nawet. To logiczne, że mógł znaleźć sobie jakąś inną towarzyszkę na ten wieczór...  
>Myśli nie zataczają koła, bo drzwi otwierają się. Oczy lekko zapuchnięte, włosy rozczochrane, koszula wymięta, i odcisk materiału na policzku. Czyżby go obudziła?<br>On przeciera oczy kilkakrotnie, wpatrując się w jej osobę.  
>- Jestem. – mówi z odwagą, która uchowała się jeszcze od czasów wojny w falbanie sukienki.<br>- Catherine… myślałem, że nie przyjedziesz – uśmiecha się. Jakby z ulgą? – Proszę, wejdź.  
>Siadają w kuchni. Jak się okazuje, Iwan zdążył już zagrozić wypowiedzeniem wojny Francji. Francis, niezrażony wyjaśnia Yekaterinie, że zasnął czekając na nią.<br>Jej opowieść także toczy się zwyczajnie, bez zbędnych wiraży, chociaż jej serce wpada na wyścigowy tor, i pędzi na złamanie karku. Na przekór temu jednak, jej głos pozostaje cichy i spokojny.  
>- …Bałam się, że nie będziesz chciał się dalej spotykać ze mną przez to. Jednak teraz sądzę, że dla twojego bezpieczeństwa powinniśmy przebywać jak najdalej od siebie.<br>- I przyjechałaś po to, żeby mi to powiedzieć? – jego głos wypełnia ciszę  
>- Być może. Pewnie zasłużyłam na walentynki w samolocie. Jesteś dla mnie kimś bardzo ważnym i nie chcę cię narażać. A to moje „pożegnanie" - kładzie mu na kolanach puzdereczko, z czekoladkami własnej roboty. On wpatruje się w nie, a ona zaczyna szukać swojej torby, którą gdzieś położyła wchodząc.<br>Zatrzymuje ją, łapiąc za rękę.  
>- Poczekaj, nachyl się.<br>Opuszcza lekko głowę.  
>Ręka Francisa lekko przytrzymuje włosy, które cisną się na jej twarzyczkę, a usta lekko muskają usta.<br>- Pamiętasz co powiedziałem kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy? Że nie musimy się z niczym śpieszyć, a ty wtedy odpowiedziałaś, że się nie boisz. – Splótł palce jej dłoni ze swoimi – tym razem także nie musisz. Przy mnie jesteś bezpieczna.  
>I chociaż ona nie o siebie się boi, nie odpowiada już nic, tylko tuli się do niego. Na przekór całemu światu.<p> 


End file.
